Algo verde
by Dani Valdez
Summary: Pansy siempre lleva algo verde el primero de septiembre. A Draco le parece una estupidez al principio pero luego le resulta divertido y se vuelve una tradición. Para la Dransy Week del foro La Madriguera.


Algo verde

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en la Dransy week del foro La Madriguera.

()()()()()()

El 1 de septiembre de 1991 Pansy Parkinson acude al andén nueve y tres cuartos vestida de verde de los pies a la cabeza. Es su manera de decirle al mundo cual es la casa a la que el sombrero seleccionador la va a mandar esa noche.

A draco eso le parece una estupidez: un verdadero Slytherin no necesita ir por ahí vestido de verde para demostrar que lo es. El rostro de Pansy enrojece violentamente cuando se lo dice y Narcisa Malfoy le dedica a su hijo una mirada de advertencia que hace que Draco añada inmediatamente que aun así Pansy está muy guapa. La chica sonríe y pronto el incidente queda olvidado.

El 1 de septiembre de 1992 Pansy decide ser más sutil. No obstante sigue luciendo algo verde en su vestuario. Se trata de sus sandalias. A Draco esta vez no le parece algo estúpido sino gracioso. Pansy se ríe cuando se lo dice.

Los ojos de Pansy brillan con diversión como siempre que tiene una idea. Mientras esperan a que llegue el tren buscan en la ropa de la gente algo del color de su casa: Adrian Pucey lleva una camiseta verde, dean Thomas lleva unos pantalones rojos, Lisa Turpin lleva un lazo azul en el pelo y Susan Bones lleva un vestido amarillo. Ambos ríen, porque Blaise Zabini no lleva nada verde y porque las gemelas Patil van vestidas al revés, cada una con el color de la casa de la otra.

El 1 de septiembre de 1993 Pansy ha elegido un collar de color verde. Draco lleva un broche verde y ambos vuelven a reírse y a jugar a su juego. Daphne quiere saber de qué se ríen pero ninguno de los dos se lo cuenta. Ese juego es solo para ellos.

Pansy se siente la chica más feliz del mundo porque ella y Draco compartan algo solo para los dos. Draco no le da mucha importancia. Ni siquiera está seguro de por qué no se lo ha contado a Daphne. Simplemente no le había parecido correcto.

El primero de septiembre de 1994 Pansy lleva unos pendientes verdes y Draco un reloj. Son especiales porque se los han regalado el uno al otro ese verano. Ese año no juegan porque ambos están pensando en otras cosas. Son de los pocos alumnos que saben sobre el torneo y eso es lo único que ocupa sus pensamientos.

Draco está convencido de que lo elegirán como campeón, aún no sabe la restricción para los menores de edad. Pansy también quiere presentarse, quiere demostrarle a todo el mundo que ella no es una niñita tonta. Por encima de todo quiere demostrárselo a Draco.

El 1 de septiembre de 1995 ambos lucen una insignia de prefectos y son felices. En el baile de Navidad el año pasado comenzaron algo parecido a una relación y aunque no le han dado nombre les es bastante a ambos.

La señora Malfoy le dedica una mirada cómplice a Pansy. Sin duda sabe lo que hay entre ellos. Pansy sonríe porque si Draco le ha hablado de ella a su madre es que lo que tienen es algo serio de verdad.

El 1 de septiembre de 1996 Draco ha olvidado la tradición de llevar algo verde pero Pansy no. Ella lleva un anillo que su padre le ha regalado. Lleva pasando de generación en generación por años y Pansy está muy orgullosa de que su padre haya decidido que ya está preparada para tenerlo. Draco la escucha con atención y le da la enhorabuena. Es un sangre limpia así que comprende lo importante que el anillo es para ella.

Ella también comprende lo importante que es para él la misión que el lord le ha encomendado. Sin embargo, comprende algo más que a los demás se les pasa por alto. Draco está asustado. No sabe qué es exactamente lo que el chico tiene que hacer pero está dispuesta a poyarlo pase lo que pase. Suben al tren cogidos de la mano. Es su manera de demostrarle que puede contar con ella.

El 1 de septiembre de 1997 Pansy acude al andén vestida por completo de verde igual que en su primer día de colegio. A sus padres les dice que es por nostalgia mas no es así. Lo hace con el mismo propósito que tenía aquel día: demostrar que ella es una verdadera slytherin, no como esos mortífagos que se están apoderando de todo.

No puede decir eso en voz alta. Sin embargo, Draco se da cuenta porque sonríe con esa sonrisa cansada que muestra siempre últimamente. Ellos dos no necesitan hablar para entenderse. Pansy le coge de la mano como el año anterior y esta vez draco responde con un abrazo. Va a ser un año duro, pero se tendrán el uno al otro para ayudarse a superarlo. Con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Draco, Pansy no puede evitar sonreír: lo sbotones de la camisa del muchacho son de color verde.


End file.
